Saturday Morning
by dark-scarlet19
Summary: Reita deixa Ruki sozinho em uma manhã de sábado e Ruki decide "judiar" um pouco do namorado quando esse chega, mas seu auto controle não dura muito


Nem havia aberto os olhos e já me arrependia de ter acordado. Sentia uma dor de cabeça horrível. As partes da minha pele que estavam expostas já me mostravam quão frio estava o dia. Não gostava de ligar o aquecedor em uma temperatura muito alta em meu quarto, pois preferia me cobrir bem e me enroscar em meu namorado para me aquecer. Eram raríssimas às vezes em que usava mais do que shorts e uma regata para dormir, por mais frio que estivesse. Para mim só havia uma coisa melhor do que o contato da pele no lençol macio: o roçar da pele de Akira. Rolei para o lado, ainda de olhos fechados, procurando o calor de seu corpo. Não havia nada melhor do que acordar de manhã e sentir seu cheiro, abraçá-lo e me aninhar contra seu corpo, e....droga! Ele já tinha levantado. Com um resmungo, abri os olhos. O quarto estava vazio, e a claridade me fez sentir uma pontada na cabeça, por trás de meus olhos. Ouvi atentamente, e não consegui perceber nenhum ruído no apartamento a não ser o suave ruído do aquecedor, ligado em uma temperatura mais alta no resto do apartamento. Sentei-me na cama, e vi um bilhete em cima do travesseiro de Akira.

"O Uruha me ligou, queria que eu fosse com ele ao estúdio. Estou de volta ainda antes da hora do almoço."

Olhei para o relógio. 9:07. Argh, mas que droga de sábado. Um dos poucos finais de semana em que éramos dispensados no sábado, e meu namorado me abandonava para ir ao estúdio em uma manhã fria. Ainda por cima havia acordado cedo para meus padrões e aquela dor de cabeça chata parecia estar piorando.  
Era praticamente um milagre o fato de Kai haver nos dispensado em um sábado, faltando apenas duas semanas para a gravação de um novo single. Ele nos obrigava a ensaiar até a exaustão, mas fazia tudo com aquele sorriso radiante no rosto, por mais cansado que estivesse. Tínhamos que agradecer por termos um líder tão dedicado, que conseguia derreter qualquer um com aquele sorriso, o que garantia a ele a certeza de que todos fariam o que ele pedisse. Sim, pedisse, porque ele nunca mandava. E foi um espanto para todos quando, na noite anterior, ele anunciou que merecíamos um descanso pelo nosso bom trabalho. Não duvido que ele tinha nosso bem estar em mente, mas realmente acho que o fato de Miyavi estar na cidade tinha alguma coisa a ver com a sua súbita e tão inesperada decisão.  
Sorrindo ante o pensamento, criei coragem e me levantei, estremecendo quando meu pé descalço encontrou o chão frio. Precisava de alguma coisa para melhorar aquela dor de cabeça, senão meu humor iria piorar exponencialmente. Arrastei-me até a cozinha, sentindo um pouco menos de frio graças ao calor do cômodo. Peguei duas aspirinas e as engoli com uma careta. Sentia-me extremamente sonolento, mas seria impossível dormir com aquela dor de cabeça, então rumei preguiçosamente até o banheiro a fim de tomar um banho e tentar acordar. Liguei o chuveiro em sua temperatura máxima, esperando o banheiro se encher de vapor e ficar mais quente antes de finalmente despir minhas poucas roupas, jogando-as no cesto de roupa suja. Ao entrar no box percebi que Akira havia deixado o chuveiro pingando. De novo. Ao contrário dele, eu tentava sempre manter as coisas em ordem. Essa minha mania de organização gerou inúmeras discussões quando começamos a morar juntos, 3 meses atrás. Foi com muito custo que começamos a nos acostumar com as manias um do outro. Eu não sabia que ele conseguia ser tão desleixado e ele não sabia que eu conseguia ser tão irritante com pequenas coisas. Mas no geral, a nossa convivência era muito boa. Depois de 6 meses de namoro, decidimos por morar juntos. Ainda mantínhamos nossos antigos apartamentos, e alugamos um pequeno e simples, em uma região não muito movimentada de Tóquio. Desse jeito despistaríamos os tablóides sobre nosso relacionamento, mantendo o segredo somente entre os membros da banda e algumas pessoas que trabalhavam conosco. Estava adorando dividir os lençóis com ele, e me sentia flutuando na maior parte do tempo. Digo na maior parte, porque dias como hoje, em que ele me abandonava sozinho, me deixavam com vontade de pegá-lo pelo pescoço. Uma parte de mim sabia que estava exagerando, mas o que eu podia fazer? Ele havia me mimado demais, desde antes mesmo de iniciarmos nosso relacionamento, quando ainda éramos apenas amigos. Ele havia me acostumado mal, e agora eu sentia uma saudade absurda quando não estava perto dele, ainda mais em um dia como esse, em que minha cabeça estava explodindo e eu só queria curtir um pouco meu tempo de folga com ele.  
Comecei a relaxar um pouco ao sentir aquela água quente e gostosa aquecer mais meu corpo. Deixei a água cair bastante sobre minha cabeça antes de começar a me ensaboar. Perdi totalmente a noção do tempo durante o banho, aproveitando aquela água quentinha e ficando mais tempo do que deveria, tirando os resíduos de espuma do meu cabelo por muito mais tempo do que o necessário. Desliguei o chuveiro e saí do box, me enxugando para poder me vestir o mais rápido possível e não sentir muito frio. Foi só quando saía do banheiro, ainda no processo de vestir uma das blusas de Akira, é que me dei conta que havia algo diferente no espelho. "Desculpa ter feito você acordar sem mim hoje." Essa era a frase que estava escrita no espelho manchado pelo vapor. Ele podia manter aquela pose de machão para o resto do mundo, mas na verdade era um romântico enrustido, e gestos como aquele me faziam derreter por dentro. Sentia-me extremamente patético por me deixar afetar por coisas tão pequenas como aquela, mas eu agia como um completo idiota quando estava apaixonado.  
Já me sentindo um pouco melhor, me dirigi à cozinha. Havia parado de fumar há pouco tempo, por insistência de Akira. Morria de medo de engordar por causa disso, então tentava manter minha alimentação o mais saudável possível, o que incluía um café da manhã com bastante frutas e cereais. Mas não hoje. Preparei um chocolate quente e peguei um pacote de biscoitos, indo comer na sala. Quando estava terminando de comer, o telefone começou a tocar. Olhei no identificado de chamadas. Aoi.  
— Fala, Yuu.  
— Oi, Ruki! Viu, to ligando só pra perguntar se o Kou ta por aí. Eu liguei pro Kai, mas ninguém atende.  
Suspirei. Não era a primeira vez que os dois brigavam e Uruha saía sem dar satisfações. Yuu era teimoso demais e Uruha muito genioso. Brigavam constantemente, e eu só podia imaginar que se amavam muito para agüentarem essa situação. Ou o sexo poderia ser simplesmente bom demais.  
— Ele foi pro estúdio com o Reita.  
— Ele precisa parar com essa mania – um suspiro cansado por parte dele.  
— Eu que o diga, já que ele levou o _meu _namorado junto com ele – minha voz soava um pouco mais chorosa do que eu gostaria  
— Logo ele ta por aí, baixinho, e não vai estar brigado com você. Ia retrucar, muito educadamente, por ele ter me chamado de baixinho, quando ouvi o barulho de chaves na porta.  
— Acho que logo o Uruha chega aí, vou desligar que o Reita chegou – sem esperar resposta, desliguei o telefone e me levantei ao vê-lo abrir a porta.  
Entrou praguejando, olhando para os próprios sapatos molhados. Seus cabelos estavam ligeiramente úmidos pelos flocos de neve que estavam derretendo ali, desmanchando sua tentativa de moicano. Além da faixa, um cachecol preto ajudava a esconder ainda mais seu rosto. Nas mãos cobertas por luvas de couro preto que deixavam as pontas dos dedos à mostra, uma sacola de compras. Eu devia estar com um bico do tamanho de uma tromba, pois assim que olhou para mim ele sorriu e veio em minha direção, sem nem mesmo tirar o casaco pesado que usava. Abraçou-me e disse no meu ouvido: "Bom dia, Taka".  
— Bom dia, Akira – respondi, tentando soar mais sério do que realmente estava. Era realmente difícil ficar bravo com ele tão perto assim de mim, sentindo seu cheiro. Minha dor de cabeça estava até melhorando.  
Ele deve ter percebido minha tentativa frustrada, pois puxou meu rosto em direção ao dele e colou seus lábios aos meus. Mesmo frios, seus lábios eram tentadores demais.  
— Tá bravo comigo? – ele perguntou com seus lábios nos meus, me fazendo sentir seu hálito doce e quente.  
— Só um pouquinho, deveria estar mais – cedi – foi horrível acordar sozinho hoje, Akira!  
Ele riu gostosamente.  
— Mas como você faz drama!  
Mais cedo do que eu gostaria, ele se afastou de mim e tirou o casaco, as luvas e o cachecol, deixando-os no encosto do sofá. Enquanto isso, tomei a sacola de suas mãos e a coloquei na bancada da cozinha, espiando para ver o que havia dentro.  
— Curioso – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, me abraçando por trás e segurando as minhas mãos. Não foi só o contato de seus dedos frios que me fez arrepiar, e sim aquela voz extremamente sensual sussurrando em meu ouvido. Soltei minhas mãos das suas e retirei o conteúdo da sacola.  
— Chocolate? – me virei para ele, sorrindo.  
— Seus olhos até brilharam agora, Ru-chan – ele disse rindo – eu não iria chegar aqui em casa para te enfrentar sem nem ao menos alguma coisa para amenizar sua raiva, não é mesmo?  
Eu não disse que ele me mimava demais? Sorrindo, coloquei as mãos por trás de seu pescoço e desfiz lentamente o nó que segurava sua faixa, retirando-a e deixando-a de lado. Ele insistia em usar constantemente aquela faixa. Não que eu tivesse alguma coisa contra isso, muito pelo contrário. Achava que ela lhe dava um ar de mistério realmente sexy, e não foram poucas as vezes em que ele a usava enquanto fazíamos sexo, mas quando estávamos sozinhos, em nossas vidas comuns, eu preferia muito mais estar com o Akira ao invés do Reita. Milhares de fãs gostavam do Reita. Eu _amava_ o Akira.  
Ele me olhou com um sorriso maroto.  
— Já te disse que você fica tentador quando usa minhas roupas?  
Dei um sorriso enviesado. Estava vestindo um moletom fino, que ficava bem maior em mim devido à nossa diferença de altura. Gostava de usar suas roupas, elas sempre tinham o seu cheiro. Usava-as principalmente no frio, pois as mangas ficavam mais longas e eu podia enrolar minhas mãos nelas para mantê-las quentes.  
— O que o Uruha queria? – perguntei enquanto ele tirava a carteira e o celular do bolso e os colocava em cima da mesa.  
— Fazer algumas mudanças de ultima hora nos acordes. Disse que precisava da minha opinião e gostaria que eu fizesse algumas mudanças também. Me contou que tinha brigado com Yuu, então eu acho que foi tudo uma desculpa para poder sair do apartamento deles. Você sabe como ele odeia ficar sozinho, então me chamou pra ir junto.  
Concordei e peguei uma das barras de chocolate que ele tinha me trazido, essa de chocolate branco, e coloquei um pedaço na boca. Mal havia sentido o gosto do chocolate e ele já estava do meu lado, colando seu corpo ao meu e abrindo meus lábios com a sua língua, retirando o pedaço de chocolate da minha boca e pegando para si.  
— Você vai estragar seu apetite assim, Taka, e já está quase na hora do almoço – tentou parecer sério e não conseguiu.  
Tentando ignorar o calor que de repente se instalou dentro de mim com seu gesto brusco, revidei corajosamente:  
— E por que você pode comer, e eu não?  
— Por que esse pedaço é pequeno – se aproximou de mim e lambeu meus lábios, me deixando sentir o gosto fraco de chocolate da sua boca - e você sabe que eu não me satisfaço com pouco – sorriu maliciosamente pra mim.  
Por sorte eu estava encostado na mesa, pois minhas pernas perderam um pouco da força. O assisti se afastar em direção à sala sem falar nada, espantado com a cena que havia acabado de acontecer. Akira não era do tipo provocador. Ele se expressava muito mais com gestos do que palavras, e esse comportamento era novo pra mim. Estava ao mesmo tempo curioso e ligeiramente excitado.  
Ouvi o som de seu baixo ecoando pelo apartamento, reconhecendo as notas de Shadow. Me recompus e fui até a sala, me sentei ao seu lado e fiquei ouvindo-o tocar. Ele sorria de vez em quando pra mim, e só os movimentos ágeis de seus dedos e sua língua passando ocasionalmente pelos seus lábios estavam me deixando hipnotizado. Todos os gestos que ele fazia agora tinham um significado mais sexual pra mim do que normalmente teriam.  
A gota d'água foi vê-lo arregaçar as mangas de sua blusa para poder tocar melhor, revelando um pouco daqueles braços irresistíveis. Sem dizer nada me aproximei e puxei seu rosto para um beijo. Os acordes pararam de soar assim que nossos lábios se encontraram. Deslizei meus dedos por sua nuca, o puxando cada vez mais pra mim. Ele se entregou ao beijo, sua língua fazendo suavemente o contorno de meus lábios, para depois invadir minha boca. O gosto de sua boca era delicioso. Massageando sua língua com a minha, deslizei minhas mãos por seu peito, apertando com força, fazendo-o soltar um gemido baixo em minha boca. Nosso beijo só foi interrompido quando Akira tirou a correia do baixo de seus ombros e o colocou de lado. Voltamos a nos beijar com a mesma paixão, suas mãos passeando por minhas pernas agora, apertando e me fazendo suspirar. Sem maiores rodeios e sem interromper o beijo, ele me puxou pro seu colo, e eu não ofereci resistência nenhuma, pousando uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.  
Aproveitando que eu havia ficado um pouco mais alto do que ele, Akira começou a beijar meu pescoço, mal roçando seus lábios em minha pele. Fechei os olhos e afundei meus dedos em seus cabelos, fazendo carinho. Sua língua começou a deslizar sobre minha pele, sugando meu pescoço. Deixei escapar um gemido baixo quando senti seus dentes prenderem levemente minha pele. Suas mãos entraram pela minha blusa. Seus dedos, agora quentes, apertavam e acariciavam minha pele, suas unhas traçando leves linhas em minhas costas. Apertava minhas pernas à sua volta do mesmo jeito que apertava seus ombros. Suas mãos deslizaram suavemente por minhas costas, descendo cada vez mais, achando espaço dentro da minha calça, suas mãos me apertando atrevidamente.  
A essa altura meu membro já estava mais do que desperto, e seus toques ainda estavam suaves demais. Coloquei as mãos por dentro de sua blusa e acariciei sua pele, deslizando meus dedos para cima e erguendo sua blusa, tirando-a.  
— Desse jeito eu vou ficar com frio, Ru-chan, você vai ter que ficar bem pertinho de mim pra me esquentar - ele disse com um sorriso malicioso e, ainda com as mãos dentro de minha calça, me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, fazendo nossos baixos-ventres se tocarem, tirando um gemido involuntário de meus lábios. Com certeza o sangue tinha começado a fluir para todas as suas extremidades.  
Olhei para seu tronco nu, admirando- o e sugando o ar fundo em meus pulmões antes de deixar que minhas mãos passeassem por sua pele. Ele tombou a cabeça pra trás no sofá e foi minha vez de encher seu pescoço de beijos quentes e molhados. Tracei a linha de seu maxilar e cheguei em sua orelha, sugando o lóbulo e deixando que minha respiração já levemente descompassada ficasse bem próxima do seu ouvido.  
— Taka.... – ele disse baixo, e em um movimento rápido tirou minha blusa. Voltamos a colar nossos corpos, agora sentindo sua pele quente de encontro à minha. Passava minhas mãos pelo seu tronco todo, apertando seus braços, roçando de leve em seus mamilos, adorando cara suspiro que conseguia tirar dele. Sua respiração ia ficando cada vez mais irregular. Fui escorregando lentamente minhas mãos por sua barriga, chegando no cós de sua calça. O contorno de seu membro era visível mesmo através do pano grosso do jeans que ele usava. Passei meus dedos suavemente pelo volume em suas calças, ouvindo seu gemido baixo, que se prolongou assim que apertei seu membro com força. Ele me puxou para um beijo apaixonado, deslizando suas mãos por minhas coxas e costas. Não pude evitar gemer baixinho com aqueles toques tão quentes e firmes. Ele interrompeu o beijo e tombou a cabeça para trás, os olhos fechados. Continuava massageando seu membro por cima de sua calça, mas não me atrevia a fazer mais do que isso.  
— Tira, Taka... – sua voz soava fraca, baixa, quase um sussurro.  
— Tirar? Perguntei com um sorriso, me fazendo de inocente. Ainda sem abrir os olhos, ele disse  
— É, tira minha calça...deixa eu sentir sua mãozinha em mim, deixa...  
Sorri. Eu estava deixando ele exatamente como queria.  
— Nee, Aki-chan. Não sei se vou fazer isso.  
Seus olhos se abriram e encontraram os meus, confusos.  
Parei o movimento que estava fazendo, tentando assumir uma expressão séria.  
— Você foi muito mal comigo hoje, não sei se você merece mais do que eu estou fazendo.  
Sua expressão se desfez em compreensão, e ele suspirou, um ar divertido atravessando seu olhar rapidamente.  
— Você vai me castigar por isso? Vai me deixar sem nem um carinho? Perguntou, sua voz soando ligeiramente rouca. Seus lábios voltaram a grudar em meu pescoço, sugando e marcando. Agora era sua mão que estava perigosamente perto do meu baixo ventre.  
— Depende – tentei soar pensativo e controlar minha respiração – você vai fazer com que eu me divirta muito se eu continuar meus carinhos?  
Seus dentes roçaram minha pele com vontade, sua mão indo rapidamente até meu membro, o apertando com força, me fazendo soltar um gemido alto. Aquela era toda a resposta de que eu precisava.  
Sem deixar de olhar pra ele por um segundo, desci de seu colo e me ajoelhei na sua frente, me encaixando entre suas pernas. Passava ambas as mãos por suas coxas, apertando. Seus olhos não desgrudavam de mim, e foi com muita calma que comecei a desafivelar seu cinto. Tirei o botão de sua casa e desci o zíper, fazendo minhas mãos o tocarem o máximo possível. O puxei para a beirada do sofá e fiz com que levantasse o corpo, tirando sua calça juntamente com sua roupa de baixo. Mordi os lábios com a visão que tive do seu corpo. Sua mania de fazer exercícios trazia seus benefícios. O corpo magro tinha os músculos bem definidos, realmente tentador. Encaixei-me entre suas pernas e pude chegar mais perto da parte do seu corpo que estava mais me chamando a atenção: seu membro ereto. Levei minhas mãos até seu peito e apreciei o contato de sua pele macia e muito quente sob meus dedos, descendo minhas mãos e desviando de propósito de seu baixo ventre, começando a massagear suas coxas. Seu corpo já começava a se cobrir com uma camada fina de suor. Ele deve ter percebido o modo como o comia com os olhos, pois disse sorrindo:  
— Gosta?  
Em reposta, comecei a beijar suas coxas, subindo meu rosto até seu abdômen, lambendo sua pele e sentindo seu gosto salgado pelo suor. Logo minha boca encontrou um de seus mamilos e se pôs a sugá-lo. Akira tombou a cabeça pra trás e suas mãos começaram a trabalhar em minha calça, se ocupando em abri-la. Uma de suas mãos segurou meu membro por cima da boxer, me fazendo grunhir em aprovação. Suguei seu mamilo com força, o prendendo entre os dentes, fazendo assim com que ele gemesse arrastadamente. Seus gemidos baixos e sua mão massageando meu membro estavam começando a me fazer perder o controle, e sem agüentar mais envolvi sua ereção com meus dedos.  
— Taka... – sua voz demonstrava alívio, enquanto sua mão demonstrava urgência.  
Voltei à minha posição anterior entre suas pernas e me concentrei apenas em tocá-lo. Minhas mãos deslizavam por toda sua extensão em um movimento contínuo para cima e para baixo, massageando a glande com meu polegar. Alternava entre movimentos mais rápidos e mais lentos, minha mão ficando úmida graças ao liquido que pingava de sua ereção. Meu plano era provocá-lo um pouco mais, mas eu estava excitado demais pra ligar pra isso, e logo aproximei meu rosto de seu membro, tocando sua ponta com a língua. Akira gritou pela primeira vez aquele dia ao sentir meu toque. Sorri, agora concentrado em passear minha língua por toda sua extensão para só depois passar minha língua com vontade em sua glande.  
— Humm seu gosto é bom, Aki-chan – disse olhando em seus olhos, não conseguindo disfarçar o desejo em minha voz. Ele parecia não ser capaz de falar coisa alguma. Sua respiração estava acelerada, os lábios entreabertos e os olhos carregados de desejo. Continuei explorando seu membro com minha língua e minha mão, refreando minha vontade de colocá-lo na boca, pois estava novamente decidido a judiar um pouquinho mais dele. Apesar de toda essa minha provocação, adorava fazer qualquer coisa que desse prazer a ele. Seu rosto com aquela expressão de deleite e seus gemidos me deixavam louco e sempre me estimulavam cada vez mais.  
— Por favor, T-Taka... – sua voz era somente um murmúrio, entrecortada por gemidos.

— O que você quer, Aki? – perguntei com meus lábios tocando a ponta de sua ereção. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, suas mãos em meus cabelos, empurrando. Não desisti:  
— O que você quer que eu faça, Aki-chan?  
— Eu quero que...q-que você me chupe. – ele olhava em meus olhos agora, me fazendo arrepiar com o tom pedinte de sua voz.  
— Não ta gostoso o que eu to fazendo? – eu perguntei inocente, e para ilustrar o que dizia lambi toda sua ereção, desde a base até a ponta, circulando ali com minha língua. Um gemido mais alto, mais descontrolado saiu de seus lábios  
— Tá uma delícia, Taka – sua voz estava começando a falhar – mas eu quero mais...eu _preciso_ de mais....por favor.... – ao ver seu rosto tomado pelo desejo e sua voz rouca e sensual só pude gemer e fazer o que ele me pedia.  
Separei meus lábios e o afundei em minha boca, fazendo pressão com a língua. O grito que se seguiu ao meu gesto me causou arrepios. Aquele grito, de puro prazer, fazia meu membro pulsar. Comecei a sugar seu membro levemente, o colocando o máximo possível dentro de minha boca. Meus dedos acariciavam onde meus lábios não alcançavam, e comecei um vai e vem lento, extasiado com seus gemidos. Olhei para seu rosto e ele observava tudo que eu fazia, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente com sua respiração. Suas mãos foram até meus cabelos, me segurando e comandando a velocidade e intensidade dos movimentos que minha boca fazia. Seus quadris começaram a se mover em minha direção quase que involuntariamente, e eu só conseguia gemer junto com ele, me deliciando com seu gosto. Suas mãos em meus cabelos ditaram um ritmo mais rápido, fazendo seus gemidos ficarem mais altos e mais freqüentes, minha saliva se misturando com o liquido que agora escorria de sua ereção.  
Com um movimento mais forte de minha língua senti seu membro pulsar em minha boca e o aperto de suas mãos em meus cabelos ceder devido ao prazer que ele devia estar sentindo. Com mais liberdade agora, comecei a sugar sua glande com força, para depois afundá-lo em meus lábios mais uma vez. Com a mão que não estava ocupada em aumentar ainda mais seu prazer acariciei seu abdômen, subindo até seu peito, roçando em seus mamilos e chegando até sua boca, meus dedos fazendo o contorno de seus lábios. Seus gemidos pararam quando ele tomou dois de meus dedos em sua boca, começando a sugá-los.  
Minha ereção, totalmente ignorada à essa altura, começou a pulsar com a sugestão absurdamente erótica de meus dedos sendo chupados e contornados com sua língua. Quando senti meus dedos bem molhados com sua saliva sorri maliciosamente para ele e desci minha mão, tocando-o intimamente. Seu quadril se arremessou mais ainda para frente com meu toque. Aumentei a intensidade dos movimentos que minha boca fazia enquanto penetrava vagarosamente um dedo em seu interior. Akira soltou um silvo por entre os dentes. Sabia que ele sentia _muito_ prazer com esses estímulos. Embora eu normalmente assumisse um papel mais passivo em nossa relação, o inverso já havia acontecido algumas vezes, e tinha certeza de que ele aproveitava aquela posição tanto quanto eu. Com isso em mente, introduzi mais um dedo em seu interior, fazendo ele gemer palavras incoerentes. Fazia com os dedos os mesmos movimentos que fazia com a boca em sua ereção, colocando e tirando rapidamente.  
— T-Taka...eu n-não vou agüentar por mais t-tempo.... – ele conseguiu finalmente dizer entre gemidos, suas mãos novamente em meus cabelos, forçando, empurrando minha boca para baixo em sua ereção. Eu estava gemendo e nem percebia, tamanho era meu desejo. Com um movimento particularmente mais rápido e fundo de meus dedos em seu interior, coloquei-o inteiro em minha boca, minha língua fazendo pressão contra sua extensão.  
— Taka! – seu grito alto ressoou pelo apartamento enquanto sentia seu membro pulsar perigosamente em minha boca, seu quadril se arremessando para frente com força, suas costas se arqueando e suas mãos fortes em meus cabelos. Foi sorrindo que recebi todo seu prazer em minha boca, vendo-o gemer baixinho, mordendo os lábios, enquanto eu ainda o estimulava com a boca, seus olhos apertados e a testa franzida. Deixei um pouco daquele liquido morno escorrer pelo meu queixo de propósito, vendo-o abrir os olhos e me encarar com um desejo insano. Em um só movimento me puxou para cima e me colocou em seu colo, beijando todo meu rosto, sua língua limpando todos os vestígios do seu prazer, para logo atacar minha boca num beijo violento.  
Coloquei minha mão em sua nuca, meus dedos entrando pelos seus cabelos molhados de suor, não conseguindo conter um gemido quando ele voltou a colocar a mão por dentro da minha calça aberta, me tocando por cima da boxer molhada.  
— Você ainda me mata desse jeito, Taka - ele disse em minha orelha, sua respiração descompassada e o tom da sua voz me fazendo arrepiar - e agora é a minha vez.  
Em um segundo estava em seu colo, no outro já me encontrava deitado no chão. A facilidade com que ele me dominava fisicamente as vezes me assustava, ao mesmo tempo que era excitante.  
— Você não é o único aqui que sabe provocar, Ru-chan – ele disse enquanto puxava minha calça e roupa de baixo e as tirava. Parou ajoelhado entre minhas pernas, e pude sentir o peso de seu olhar no meu corpo inteiro. Sua língua passou pelos seus lábios quando começou a deslizar suas mãos pelas minhas pernas, apertando e marcando minhas coxas. Sentir suas mãos fortes me marcando era excitante demais. Suas mãos passeavam por meu corpo inteiro, e quando seus lábios começaram a percorrer o mesmo caminho eu só consegui fechar os olhos e gemer, apreciando cada toque seu. Enquanto seus lábios e sua língua se ocupavam em marcar meu pescoço e ombros, sua mão escorregou para minha ereção.  
— Akii.... – minhas costas se arquearam, minha respiração fora de controle. Sentia todo aquele prazer começar em meu baixo ventre e se irradiar para o resto de meu corpo. Seus movimentos eram rápidos e bruscos, suas mãos fortes com dedos ágeis contribuindo para acabar com qualquer auto controle que eu ainda pudesse ter. Lançava meus quadris de encontro a seus dedos cada vez mais rápido, um calor cada vez maior me invadindo. Senti sua língua circular meu mamilo, mordendo-me com certa força, tornando a mistura de sensações deliciosa. Mordia os lábios para que meus gemidos não saíssem muito altos.  
— Não faz isso, Taka – ele falou próximo demais de meu ouvido – eu adoro ouvir você gemer...geme pra mim.  
Ao dizer isso, tornou seus movimentos ainda mais intensos, e nem que eu ainda quisesse continuar contendo meus gemidos eu conseguiria. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais, e eu sentia que logo ia me entregar totalmente ao prazer. Estava me sentindo muito próximo, quando seus toques pararam de repente. Abri meus olhos, confuso, para encontrá-lo sorrindo pra mim.  
— Por que você parou, Aki? Tá tão gostoso – eu disse choroso, pegando sua mão e tentando colocá-la de volta onde eu precisava que ele me tocasse, mas ele negou com a cabeça e sorriu.  
— Minha vez de judiar de você, Ru-chan, e não vou deixar acontecer tão rápido.  
Iria expressar meu desapontamento quando senti meu corpo sendo virado, encostando meu peito no chão. Tive que conter um silvo quando senti meu membro roçar no tapete. Ele afastou minhas pernas e ficou ajoelhado entre elas, suas mãos deslizando por minhas costas. Gemi baixinho ante ao toque de suas mãos quentes. Seus dedos trilhavam minhas costas, suas unhas arranhando de leve. Senti sua língua descer por minha espinha, da nuca até a base, e gemi alto, jogando meu quadril para trás, me arrepiando inteiro.  
— Eu gosto tanto do seu corpo, Taka, do sabor da sua pele – ele disse com a respiração pesada em meu ouvido. Eu parecia incapaz de fazer outra coisa a não ser gemer.  
Ele continuou seus beijos enlouquecedores até minhas nádegas, mordendo e quase me fazendo gritar. Estava adorando aqueles toques todos, mas precisava de alívio, por isso forcei meu corpo a se virar, ficando de frente pra ele.  
— Me toca, Aki, por favor - eu quase implorei. Ele sorriu, e eu quase bufei em desaprovação quando ele negou novamente com a cabeça.  
— Não seja apressado, pequeno. Você não quer aproveitar bastante? Suas mãos deslizavam por meu quadril, e eu estava a ponto de gritar. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, senti seus lábios envolverem minha ereção num gesto súbito.  
— Akiraa! – oh Deus, ele estava brincando comigo. Aquele joguinho estava me enlouquecendo, mas qualquer pensamento racional me abandonou quando senti sua língua quente circular minha ereção.  
— Gostou, Taka? – seu sorriso era sensual demais – Quer que eu faça de novo?  
Aquela visão impossivelmente tentadora de Akira com o rosto na altura de meu baixo ventre, uma mão passeando por minhas pernas enquanto a outra segurava meu membro na direção de sua boca acabou com qualquer possibilidade de me controlar.  
— Q- Quero – consegui balbuciar, o pensamento de que poderia ter um ataque cardíaco se ele continuasse daquele jeito cruzando minha mente.  
— Quer muito? – O que era aquela atitude dele? Ele sempre fora tão ou mais descontrolado que eu. O brilho em seus olhos me dizia que ele sentia o mesmo desejo que eu, mas ele estava conseguindo se controlar tanto, enquanto eu estava a beira de um ataque.  
— Quero, quero muito – minha voz mal saía, entrecortada por arquejos – _por favor_, Aki-chan.  
— Não sei, Taka... – ele não tirava aquele sorriso do rosto, e aquilo me estava dando nos nervos.  
— Akiraaa... – disse numa voz extremamente pedinte. Eu iria enlouquecer.  
Ele riu, e baixou seu rosto até minha ereção, sua língua começando a trabalhar em meu membro com habilidade. Deus, aquilo era _muito_ bom. Arqueei as costas, minhas mãos acariciando seus cabelos, gemidos desconexos saindo de meus lábios secos. Gritei quando senti sua boca envolver-me por completo. Os lentos movimentos de vai e vem que fazia estavam me deixando a beira do descontrole total. Abri os olhos para acompanhar seus movimentos e me senti pulsar com a visão de meu membro sumindo em sua boca, gemendo arrastadamente. Fechei os olhos para me concentrar somente no que meu sentido de tato me proporcionava, me deliciando com a quentura molhada de sua boca.  
Seus dedos, que antes acariciavam meu peito, subiram para meus lábios, e eu os suguei avidamente, ouvindo um gemido por parte de Akira. Seu dedo entrava e saía da minha boca no mesmo ritmo em que ele subia e descia os lábios por toda a extensão de meu membro. Mas seus movimentos estavam lentos demais, e eu já estava implorando por algum alívio. Segurei sua mão e passei a controlar os movimentos que seu dedo fazia em minha boca, fazendo com que se tornassem mais rápidos. Olhei em seus olhos, e ele entendeu o que eu queria. Seus movimentos se igualaram aos meus, e tudo que eu fazia em seu dedo ele fazia em meu membro. Sugava, arranhava com os dentes, tudo com uma intensidade cada vez maior. Àquela altura eu já não me agüentava mais, e sentia meu corpo todo tremer e ter espasmos cada vez maiores de prazer. Já não precisava mais mostrar como queria, pois ele me conhecia bem demais e sabia o que me dava mais prazer.  
— Akiii, eu v-vou... não conseguia continuar a frase, minha voz se elevando a um grito quando finalmente atingi meu ápice. Fechei os olhos com força, sentindo ondas de prazer serem irradiadas pelo meu corpo todo enquanto sentia seus lábios obscenos me sugando ainda com mais vontade. Quando os espasmos que me assolavam começaram a diminuir, consegui entreabrir os olhos a tempo de vê-lo passando a língua nos lábios, limpando todos os vestígios do meu prazer. Gemi mais uma vez ao ver aquilo. Ele subiu seu rosto de encontro ao meu, mordendo meu pescoço e sussurrando em meu ouvido:  
— Gostou?  
— A-Adorei – por mais que eu respirasse fundo parecia não haver oxigênio suficiente – mas você judiou demais de mim, Aki-chan.  
— Você ainda não viu nada – disse com sua voz carregada de malícia, apertando seu quadril de encontro ao meu, fazendo com que eu notasse como ele estava excitado de novo. Com um ofegar, o puxei para um beijo ardente, mordendo seus lábios com mais força do que deveria. Suas mãos apertavam minha cintura com força, e pela segunda vez naquele dia ele levou seus dedos à minha boca. Os suguei com vontade, vendo como ele observava cada movimento que minha língua fazia. Foi com um suspiro que senti seu dedo me invadindo, os movimentos circulares que ele fazia enviando arrepios por todo meu corpo. Meus suspiros se tornaram gemidos doloridos quando os dedos seguintes foram adicionados ao primeiro. Gemia bem em seu ouvido, mordendo sua orelha, apertando seus braços e fazendo com que Akira começasse a mover o quadril de encontro ao meu, sua respiração ficando cada vez mais ofegante. O roçar de sua ereção na minha estava me deixando excitado de novo, e ele sorriu malicioso ao sentir-me novamente nesse estado.  
Suas mãos voltaram para minha cintura, me fazendo ficar de costas para ele de novo, mas dessa vez ele ergueu meu quadril, ficando de joelhos atrás de mim, fazendo-me apoiar em minhas mãos. Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho involuntariamente.  
— Com vergonha, Taka? – sua voz soava divertida, suas mãos passeando pelas minhas costas. Colou seu peito em minhas costas e disse em meu ouvido: Você não me engana, eu sei o quanto você gosta de ficar assim pra mim – ele me conhecia bem demais.  
Voltou a se ajoelhar atrás de mim e começou movimentos lentos e torturantes de quadril, seu membro roçando por entre minhas nádegas e me fazendo jogar os quadris para trás. Gostava de seu lado provocativo, mas só isso já não era suficiente pra mim.  
— Aki – eu disse virando o rosto para encará-lo – por favor, eu _preciso_ sentir você em mim – minha voz soara pedinte demais até pros meus ouvidos. Ele gemeu e seus olhar se tornou nublado quando o senti me invadindo. A mim, coube abaixar a cabeça, fechar os olhos e esperar a dor passar. Akira nunca me machucava, sempre esperava meu corpo se acostumar antes de tornar as coisas mais intensas, mas por mais cuidadoso que ele fosse a dor sempre estava presente. Cerrei os dentes, deixando escapar gemidos de dor involuntários e ele colou seu corpo ao meu. Afastou os cabelos colados em minha nuca graças ao suor e distribuiu beijos carinhosos ali. Podia sentir seu corpo estremecendo com os espasmos de prazer que ele estava sentindo. Apesar da dor, não pude deixar de sentir prazer. Não prazer físico, pois ainda era cedo pra isso, mas prazer por saber que era por causa de mim, por causa do meu corpo que ele estava daquele jeito, porque era eu que estava lhe proporcionando aquele prazer.  
O calor de seu corpo, os carinhos que fazia em meu peito e os beijos molhados em minha pele começaram a me relaxar, e a dor foi cedendo aos poucos. Lentamente, comecei a mover meus quadris. Ele me dava a liberdade necessária para que eu ditasse o ritmo, mesmo que ainda se mantivesse com o peito colado às minhas costas. O roçar de nossas peles suadas com os carinhos atrevidos que ele começava a fazer em meus mamilos me estimularam a aumentar o ritmo, meus gemidos sendo menos de dor e mais de prazer a cada movimento mais rápido. Com uma ultima mordida em minha nuca ele se ajoelhou atrás de mim e começou a se forçar cada vez mais para dentro de mim. A essa altura a dor já havia cedido quase que completamente e o prazer tomava seu lugar.  
— Isso é tão bom, Taka...te sentir assim – sua voz soava rouca, sua respiração pesada. Meus gemidos aumentavam de acordo com a velocidade com que ele me invadia. Não demorou para acharmos nosso ritmo, cada vez mais rápido, enquanto ele apertava minha cintura e me puxava de encontro a si. Seus gemidos estavam me tirando o juízo, e eu me sentia tonto com todo aquele prazer, meus músculos perdendo a força.  
— Mais...m-mais forte, Aki – as palavras saíam em meio aos meus gemidos cada vez mais altos – eu quero te sentir mais fundo.  
O modo com ele gemeu ao ouvir isso me causou arrepios.  
— Ah, Taka, você não sabe o que faz comigo quando pede desse jeito – ele disse antes de dar uma investida forte, puxando meu quadril para trás enquanto arremetia para frente, fazendo exatamente o que pedi e me atingindo no ponto onde eu queria. A onda de prazer foi tão grande que gritei e meus músculos cederam, fazendo com que minhas mãos e joelhos cedessem e meu corpo tombasse para frente. Suas mãos mantiveram meu quadril erguido e senti sua respiração próxima do meu ouvido.  
— Hey, tudo bem? – sua voz soava preocupada, e eu só pude assentir vigorosamente com a cabeça que sim, estava tudo bem. Estaria ótimo se ele continuasse fazendo aquilo.  
— Ah, então é...aqui? – ao dizer isso repetiu o movimento, me fazendo gritar mais uma vez, meu grito saindo abafado pois meu rosto estava escondido na curva do meu braço apoiado no chão. Senti suas mãos fortes puxando meu tronco para cima, e me apoiei novamente em minhas mãos.  
— Eu quero ouvir você gritar...adoro quando você grita – finalizou a frase com mais uma investida.  
— Akiraa! – sentiria vergonha daqueles gritos depois.  
Estimulado pelo modo como eu alternava entre gritos e gemidos, Akira aumentou o ritmo e a força de suas investidas, suas mãos me apertando com cada vez mais força, mordidas distribuídas por minha nuca e ombros ao invés de beijos. Ele continuava me acertando naquele ponto com vontade, e eu sentia meu corpo todo estremecer ao ouvir aquela voz absurdamente sexy gemendo meu nome em meu ouvido. Era bom saber que ele estava finalmente perdendo o controle.  
Suspirei frustrado quando senti seu corpo abandonar o meu, e foi com aquela facilidade característica que Akira me virou de frente pra ele, deitando por cima de mim, entre minhas pernas.  
— Eu quero ver seu rosto – foi a curta explicação que tive antes de senti-lo novamente fundo em mim. Gemi arrastadamente e arranhei suas costas, fazendo-o soltar um silvo. Recuperamos rapidamente nosso ritmo, e a combinação dos movimentos que fazia em mim, a fricção em meu membro por entre nossos corpos e o prazer estampado em seu rosto estavam me levando ao meu limite.  
Estava tudo muito quente, muito forte e intenso. Eu já não conseguia formar frases coerentes, todo aquele prazer nublando minha mente e aguçando meus sentidos. Akira gemia a cada estocada mais funda, seu hálito quente em meu ouvido e sua pele suada na minha, seu auto controle há muito perdido. Eu já não podia agüentar mais.  
— Akiii – eu quase implorei, tomando sua mão e colocando-a em minha excitação dolorida. Ele se apoiou em uma mão e com a outra começou a estimular meu membro de forma frenética, em um ritmo igual aos movimentos ininterruptos que seu quadril fazia de encontro ao meu. Olhava em meus olhos, e eu queria mesmo devolver seu olhar, mas o prazer que estava sentindo era tão forte que joguei a cabeça para trás e fechei os olhos com força, sentindo meu corpo todo estremecer em espasmos, e logo me desfazia em sua mão, praticamente gritando seu nome.  
— Ruki... – seu tom baixo e sua voz tomada pelo desejo chegaram ao meu ouvido de forma distante, ainda entorpecido pelo orgasmo arrebatador de segundos antes. Com uma estocada forte, quase violenta, senti-o se desfazer em mim, seu corpo tombando em cima do meu. Ficamos naquela posição por alguns segundos, eu adorando seu calor e o peso gostoso que seu corpo fazia sobre o meu. Senti seu corpo abandonar o meu vagarosamente, e ele se deitou novamente em mim, o queixo em meu peito, olhando pra mim com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Sorri para ele e peguei sua mão suja com os vestígios do meu prazer, levando seus dedos à minha boca e lambendo-os preguiçosamente. Quase sorri ao ver o sorriso sumir de seu rosto e uma expressão de espanto e deleite tomarem conta de seu semblante.  
— Não faz isso, Taka – sua respiração ainda estava acelerada, e seu tom não me passava muita confiança de que queria realmente que eu parasse. Seus olhos acompanharam cada movimento de minha língua e lábios em meus dedos, um pequeno sorrindo se formando em seus lábios úmidos e vermelhos. Tomou meus lábios em um beijo apaixonado, e murmurou em minha boca  
— Você sabe exatamente o que fazer para me enlouquecer, não é?  
Confirmei com a cabeça, sorrindo.  
— Se eu não estivesse tão cansado, iria judiar de você de novo – ele disse me beijando carinhosamente. Me derreti sob seus toques gentis e seus dedos em meus cabelos. Ele se sentou e me puxou junto, apoiando as costas no sofá. Me puxou para bem junto dele, tomando minha mão nas suas, e eu adorava aquela proximidade que existia entre a gente. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que eu trouxe os joelhos para perto do corpo e soltei um resmungo baixinho. Sua expressão ficou preocupada quase que imediatamente.  
— Te machuquei, meu anjo? – se seu tom já não fosse o suficiente para me fazer derreter, o apelido conseguiria. Sorri.  
— Meus joelhos estão doendo um pouquinho – disse passando as mãos no local avermelhado e dolorido por causa da fricção com o tapete. Ele sorriu e beijou meus joelhos com carinho.  
— Eu já estava cansado do sofá – ele disse, me fazendo rir – achei que a gente podia variar um pouco.  
— Eu adorei – disse lambendo seus lábios – acho que a gente devia variar sempre.  
— Alguma idéia? Ele disse maroto, beijando meu pescoço.  
— Na verdade, sim – respondi rindo e me levantando, fazendo com que ele se levantasse também e me seguisse até o banheiro – Mas só vamos colocar em prática depois que tomarmos um bom banho e acabarmos com todo aquele chocolate que você me trouxe.  
Ele riu e me abraçou, colando seu corpo ao meu e beijando meu ombro, para depois apoiar seu queixo ali. E apesar de tudo que tínhamos acabado de fazer, aquele gesto simples e descontraído fez meu coração bater mais forte e um calor gostoso tomar conta de mim.  
— É uma promessa? – disse, sorrindo.  
Me virei para ele e o beijei, expressando tudo que eu sentia por ele naquele gesto, e quando abrimos os olhos a expressão de felicidade em seu rosto me fez sorrir.  
— É, é uma promessa.  
— Promete que vai cumprir? – disse, divertido.  
— Prometo – e colei nossos lábios novamente.  
E ele sabia que era verdade, que eu cumpriria todas as promessas que tinha feito a ele.


End file.
